Face Down
by adAprilShower
Summary: Face down in the dirt, get up and brush yourself off, start all over again. When will you have enough and realize I’m the one that loves you. Itadei, Sasodei. Based on the song Face Down. NOTE TO ALL MY FANS: IMPORTANT MESSAGE INSIDE! PLEASE READ!


The Message: Hey everyone

**The Message: Hey everyone. For fans that are wondering wtf where is she, the ones that forgot about me, people that don't like me anymore, whoever you are. I'm sorry I haven't been updating anything for a few months. It's mostly because I have to write lemons and I really don't feel like it and I was having some life issues, but that's better now AND because I am really busy with school. Luckily, it is almost summer so I will defiantly be updating more, I (hope) that after school is out I'll be able to get a lot of stories done and write more. I have an unbelievably large amount of story ideas. Also, I've reread some of my stories and noticed that I've matured in my writing and as a person. It'll be like adAprilShower: Next gen. So I hope you look forward to my comeback. I loves you all!**

**Now to the story. **

**Based on the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**Summary: Face down in the dirt, get up and brush yourself off, start all over again. When will you have enough and realize I'm the one that loves you. Itadei, Sasodei. **

**Face Down**

"_Hey, boy, you know you drive me crazy…I wonder what you'd say if I told you _that_. The truth," _Sasori thought while tapping his wooden fingers against the table rhythmically. We was in his and his partner, Deidara's, room, watching the blonde get ready for his date with Itachi. The two were one of the Akatsuki's closest couples, at least, that's what everyone thought, but Sasori knew better.

"You sure are heavy on the make up today, brat," Sasori said, to the blonde who was applying eyeliner.

"Well, I just want to look good, un," Deidara said, with a shaky smile.

"_Liar, I saw that black eye yesterday and the tears, even after you tried to hide it," _Sasori thought, but he couldn't say it out loud. Deidara would probably give some lame excuse like, 'He just loves me so much' or 'It has nothing to do with Itachi' or 'I fell into his fist'. He was just like a meek woman in that sense, others…not so much.

"Well I'm off, un!" Deidara said, giving his partner a shaky wave.

"Have fun," Sasori said, in his usual deadpan voice.

The bomber walked off and Sasori just had to stop and think for a second about when he first knew something was wrong with Itachi and Deidara's relationship.

It started with the bruises. There were a lot around his wrists and ankles. And though Sasori thinks that Deidara is a brat at times, he will begrudgingly admit that the blonde is a good ninja. He shouldn't have that many injuries. He just had to wonder if had something to do with Itachi because they started showing up a week after the two started dating. Sasori brushed it off. Of course he would blame Itachi for anything right now. The son of a bitch just stole Deidara from him, but Sasori was an adult and would not stoop to lusting after somebody that was taken. That was his stance on the subject until a few weeks ago when he saw Itachi hit Deidara. Hot damn, he had been right about Itachi, but Sasori, being the sensible adult that he is, knew that Deidara would listen to him, even if he was the blonde's 'danna'.

However, just because Sasori didn't do anything about it, didn't mean he wasn't pissed. _"Does that sicko get some kind of charge out of pushing Dei around?" _Sasori had to wonder. His only hope was that Deidara would realize that the abuse had to stop. Even if he didn't, Sasori knew that every action has a consequence, and Itachi's walls will crumble down. Eventually.

**-Do you feel better now?-**

The next day Sasori decided to take a walk around the hideout. Deidara was with Itachi, he didn't like Kisame much and everyone else was on missions.

On his way to the kitchen, the puppet master passed Itachi's room. The door was cracked open slightly. He could hear Deidara whimpering from the inside. A little concerned, the redhead peeked inside the room. Itachi had Deidara's arm in a nearly bone-breaking grip.

"I told you to take it off, now do it," Itachi said harshly. Sasori didn't know what Itachi was referring to.

"Yes, Itachi," Deidara said, obediently.

Sasori couldn't watch anymore. He turned away and walked down the hall, faintly hearing Itachi say, "I love you."

**-It's coming round again-**

A few hours later, Sasori was working on the Third Kazekage when he heard a crash. Not wanting any trouble (the last time there was a fight Leader-sama made them have this huge meeting), so Sasori went to go check it out. The noise had come from Itachi's room. Though it want against his better judgment, the redhead looked inside. Deidara was lying face down on the ground. Sasori thought he was unconscious until the blonde stood up shakily.

"I hope you're happy, you made me hurt you," Itachi was saying.

"This doesn't hurt," Deidara whispered. Sasori noticed he was only in his boxers.

"What was that?" Itachi asked.

"I've had enough, Itachi. We're through," Deidara shouted and he began picking up his clothing that was scattered around the room.

"Like hell I'm letting you leave," Itachi said. He took a step towards Deidara, but the blonde wasn't going to have any of it and punched Itachi square on the face.

Sasori's jaw dropped, he hadn't seen something that hot in his entire like. Itachi was pretty much knocked out and Deidara started putting on his clothes. Sasori knew the bomber would be going to their room, so he quickly and quietly returned.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Deidara entered the room. He looked a little pissed, but really relieved.

"What's up?" Sasori asked.

"I broke up with Itachi, un," Deidara said, he attempted to frown but only pouted with a troubled look.

"You don't look too upset," Sasori said, even though he knew why.

"Yeah, well, he was kind of a jerk, un," Deidara said.

Sasori got up from his work table and sat next to Deidara on his bed. "He doesn't deserve you," Sasori said, putting an arm around Deidara.

Deidara looked at Sasori's arm and gave the puppet an odd look. "Are you alright Danna, un?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Sasori replied. He was actually really glad that Deidara had left Itachi.

"You're acting weird, un. Like…happy," Deidara said.

"I can't be happy?" Sasori asked, scowling a little.

"Of course you can," Deidara said quickly, "I like it when Danna's happy."

Sasori contemplated that for a minute. "Do you want to make me happy?" he finally asked.

"Of course!" Deidara said.

Sasori smirked and leaned in to kiss Deidara softly on the lips.

The blonde blushed. "What was that for?" Deidara asked. He didn't seem upset, just confused and embarrassed.

"I love you," Sasori said, shifting a little in embarrassment.

Deidara's blush deepened. "Really?" he asked as though he couldn't believe it.

"Really," Sasori assured.

Deidara smiled, "I love you too Danna, un," he said, "I just never imagined you could feel the same way."

"That makes two of us," Sasori said.

Deidara continued to smile and pulled Sasori into a hug, which the redhead returned.

"You're cold Danna, un," Deidara said, pulling away slightly.

Sasori grunted, "Brat," he said and Deidara giggled.

_He said, "I've finally had enough."_

**Hope you all enjoyed it. I probably won't be updating much, maybe some oneshots if the plot bunnies attack. I'll defiantly be updating in summer though. Please review and have a good one. **


End file.
